


Starcharts and Schoolgirl Crushes

by GaySpacebean



Series: Cafes and Constellations [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Constellations, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), References to David Bowie, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Self-Indulgent, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Oddity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just want my boys to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpacebean/pseuds/GaySpacebean
Summary: Keith is stressed, Iverson's a jerk, and Shiro's there to help.Prequel to Cafes and ConstellationsThe song Keith is singing is Space Oddity by David Bowie





	Starcharts and Schoolgirl Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a prequel to Cafes and Constellations, if you didn't understand.
> 
> That's right Neo actually did research on constellations bois.  
> Shaula and Lesath are actual stars in the constellation Scorpius, and the butterfly cluster is near them.

Keith was lying on the damp grass, gazing up into the starry night sky, attempting to relieve some of the day’s stress. He sighed contentedly, focusing on a cluster of stars he recognized as Cepheus. After a while, Keith began humming quietly, which led to him beginning to sing, albeit quietly. 

“You’ve really made the grade, and the papers want to know whose shirts you wear,” keith began, unaware he was no longer alone.

“You’re really good,” a voice said. Keith whipped up to see where it had come from. “Keith, right? I’m Shiro.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“I didn’t. I just come here myself quite often. This is the first time someone else has been here,” the taller man answered. “Mind if I sit?”

“Be my guest,” Keith said. “By the way, you were right. About my name, I mean.”

Shiro didn’t answer, as he was too focused on the stars, his eyes darting across the dark sky. “Being up there is incredible. You’re so close to everything you love. I wish I could show you how amazing it is.”

“Why me though?”

“You’re sitting in the best spot for stargazing the Garrison has to offer,” Shiro explained, smiling briefly.

“Huh, really? That’s pretty interesting, I guess,” Keith said, and after a moment, he asked another question. “Why is this the best spot?”

“Follow me and I’ll show you,” Shiro grinned, standing and heading to where the hill dropped off, Keith following suit. 

“Wow,” Keith said in awe, gazing at the constellations made clearer in the vast, inky pool of space stretched out in front of him. “This is incredible!”

“I figured someone acing every astronomy course would enjoy it.”

“How do you know so much about me?” Keith began, his anxiety climbing.

“You’re nearly beating all my records in the flight sim, of course I know who you are.”

Suddenly Keith’s mind came flooding back to him, remembering how close he’d come to beating the Garrison’s star pilot’s records.

“O-oh yeah, right,” Keith stuttered, still mesmerized by the sight in front of him, not noticing that Shiro had retreated back down the hill, leaving him alone in the deafening silence of solitude.

 

“Ugh, how can you do this so easily?” Keith groaned.

“Keith, it’s just astrophysics, it’s not rocket science!” Pidge answered.

“Yes it is.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” she laughed. “So whatcha been up to when you’re not hanging around with us?”

“Probably going on dates with hot girls,” Lance said, walking into Pidge’s apartment.

“Lance, you should know by now I’m gay,” Keith sighed.

“Hot guys then.”

“Can we get back to work now? I have some technical stuff I need to work out.”

“Why am I even here?” Keith asked, closing the file containing his work.

“Because you wanted me to do your work for you, remember?” Pidge reminded him.

“Screw this, I’m bored out of my skull.”

“Ooh, Iverson’s gonna be pissed!” Lance said in a singsong manner.

“Let him be, he knows I don’t give a shit about any of this,” Keith responded.

“You’d rather be swapping saliva wi--”

“Oh my god, Pidge, you’re the worst. I’d rather not be listening,” Keith groaned, heading out the door. “See you later, shitheads.”

 

Once he’d returned to his apartment, Keith continued what he considered to be his magnum opus: his star chart. He’d painted his bedroom ceiling black and was ever-so-slowly adding stars to the intricate diagram. He began placing small dots here and there, representing Shaula and Lesath, then moving on to the nearby butterfly cluster. Once he’d added a dozen or so constellations as accurately as possible, he stood back to admire his work, then collapsed on his bed, smearing paint into his duvet cover, and fell into a deep slumber.

 

The next day, after classes had ended, Iverson held Keith back.

“You’ve got potential, cadet. What you don’t have is moral.”

“Okay, so why’d I stay back?”

“You’re shaping up. I found someone willing to put up with your attitude and train you. You’re the best pilot this year, but you’ve got the worst attitude.”

“So who am I meeting?”

“Oh, hey Keith,” Shiro said, waving. Keith smiled, thankful it wasn’t a stranger.

“If you drive this one away, you’ll be a lost cause, cadet,” Iverson said. “Losing an asset as valuable as you would be a major setback.”

“Yeah yeah, I got it,” Keith groaned. Iverson walked out, and the two pilots were left alone.

“So, you seem pretty damn talented for a first year, so I really don’t know why Iverson called me here,” Shiro said, sitting down next to Keith. “Maybe he’s finally repeating what he did for me.”

“Which would be what?” Keith asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“When I was a first year, I couldn’t talk to anyone. I was a wreck. He introduced me to this kid Matt, and he ended up being my best friend. Maybe he’s just doing that.”

“Great. He took pity on me, and you only did this to preserve your ‘golden boy’ status,” Keith sighed, putting his face into his hands.

“”Now that’s where you’re wrong. I did this because you seem like a genuinely really nice guy to be around, and I want to be your friend,” Shiro explained, albeit somewhat sheepishly. 

“Oh,” Keith said, blushing slightly. He opened his mouth to say more, but ended up unheard over the chatter of students entering the hall for the next lesson. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Shiro asked with a smile.

“Same time tomorrow,” Keith answered, giving Shiro his kindest smile. As they walked out, Shiro reached over and grabbed Keith’s hand in his own. Keith felt inclined to pull away, but didn’t. This was the first time, Keith thought, he realized he was falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me about Sheith on Twitter and Tumblr, @GaySpacebean
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend Hannah for beta'ing this for me~!  
> Hannah: Lmao imagine if you jusr say in the authors note thanks to that one lesbian fuck who betaed this fir me  
> me ill say something along those lines


End file.
